I promise you I'll keep you safe
by ViolentDelightsViolentEnds
Summary: Bamon drabble. Bonnie has a nightmare and Damon is there to comfort her


It had been 3 weeks since Bonnie had returned back home and as of currently, she was fast asleep in the Salvatore mansion. She had reluctantly agreed to stay there as long as Kai was still in the area after needing a lot of persuasion from her group of friends.

Meanwhile Damon was downstairs, mindlessly watching the television before him and taking the occasional sip from the bottle of bourbon beside him. Stefan and Elena had stepped outside to meet Caroline and Tyler and that was business he had no pleasure in attending and, although he'd never admit it, he didn't want to leave the witch on her own. Taking a large swig from the bottle, Damon could have sworn he heard soft murmuring coming from upstairs. He listened intently for a couple of seconds but heard nothing. Telling himself that it was just noise from the T.V, he fell back into his stupor. But again, he heard a faint muttering coming from directly above him. Frowning, he set down the bottle and made his way to the foot of the stairs.

"Bonnie?" he called out, thinking that the witch had woken up. There was no reply. "Hey Judgy, can you hear me?" Still nothing. Until-

"Kai…" she murmured, her voice sounding breathless.

 _Shit._

Damon rushed up stairs immediately, thinking that the bastard had arrived at the house and was in the room with Bonnie. He threw open the door, ready to rip out Kai's throat right then and there but there was nothing except for Bonnie who was still asleep in the dimly lit room. There was no Kai in sight. Bonnie, however, was sweating heavily, writhing in her sleep and he could hear her heart going on overdrive.

"Hey Bonnie," he said, rushing over to her side and shaking her gently. "Bonnie, wake up." He shook her again, this time a little more roughly. She awoke suddenly, her eyes snapping open and her heart pounding against her ribcage as she looked around the room frantically, no doubt thinking Kai was there.

"What the-" she choked; sweat trickling down her forehead and blinking furiously as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. "Kai?"

"No it's me," Damon said grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and wiping her forehead. "Look, it's okay, it's me Damon. You were having a nightmare, okay? You're alright."

"He's not here?" she asked, her voice barely audible as her hand clutched at her stomach, the memory of the wound still fresh in her mind. Damon couldn't help but notice this as well. Bonnie's head fell forward into her hands and she grasped her hair desperately and tried catching her breath.

"No, he's not and we'll make sure it stays that way okay? Right Judgy, breath. Deep breathe in. Now deep breathe out," he said softly, making sure she followed his instructions. Grabbing the glass of water on the table as well, he handed it to her but with withdrew it immediately when the water started to spill because of her violently shaking hand. "He's not getting within a mile of you okay? Now come one, drink up." He held the water up to her lips himself, and she hesitantly took small sips, trying her hardest not to choke on the drink. They both sat there silently until her heartbeat began to slow and her breathing had slowed to a leisurely pace.

"You alright?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, not sure what to say.

"Yeah," she nodded, feigning confidence. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm fine," her voice cracked on the last word and she tried to get a hold of herself as she felt the corner of her eyes prickling. She wouldn't cry. She. Would. Not. _Cry._

Too late.

She felt trickles of tears escaping her eyes and slipping down her cheeks as she brushed at them violently but not before Damon noticed. It was very rarely that Damon saw her cry, even in the most negative situations. The witch was usually so strong through any situation and seeing her like this was not a common sight. He sat there frozen as more and more tears flooded her cheeks and then, without giving it much thought, he pulled her in towards him until her head was resting on his chest. Her eyes grew wide as her head lay on his chest, momentarily too stunned to cry.

"Hey," he said softly. "You'll be okay. I'm here okay? I won't let him get to you. I know what he did to you was fucked up and I know it was hard as hell but we'll end this. For you. I promise."

And with that Bonnie gave up. She stopped holding her emotions in and started to cry harder than she had ever cried before, her tears drenching his shirt as he clutched her to him, all the time gently stroking her hair. She sat there for several minutes, crying to her hearts content and he stayed there until her eyes closed and she fell back asleep on his chest, breathing softly. Placing a hand gently on the small of her back, he lowered her gently on to the bed and pulled the covers up to cover her. Looking down at her sleeping figure now, Damon wasn't sure how he'd suddenly become so close to the witch but there was one thing he was certain about. If anyone was going to kill Kai, it would be him. And _he_ would be the one to make him pay for everything he had done to Bonnie Bennett.


End file.
